Gaara B'day: 4 Drables
by el Cierto
Summary: Drabel fic dengan 4 konten. Sedikit awal untuk menyambut ultah Gaara. Canon. AU. Fanon. Everything's possible. Mild contents, suitable for any ages.   Mind to R n R? :D


**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Drabble Ficts**

**Especially presented for Gaara's birthday^_^**

**.**

_Buat yang belum tahu drable, jadi di sini tiap scene yang saya pisahkan dengan angka, itu tidak saling berhubungan meskipun tokohnya sama, Gaara dan Ino, Ino dan Gaara. So, setiap nomor adalah kepingan cerita tersendiri dan tidak saling berkaitan. Okay, Happy Reading All.. ^^_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1**

.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis memandang sang kakak, Temari, tampak begitu bahagia bersanding dengan Shikamaru. Ya, malam itu memang menjadi malam bahagia bagi pasangan shinobi beda desa itu. Temari dan Shikamaru resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Dan dengan demikian, sejak hari itu, Temari pun resmi menjadi warga Konoha. Dan Gaara juga menyadari satu hal lagi bahwa sejak hari itu, ia akan kehilangan sosok Temari sebagai sang pengatur rumah – yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri – di Suna.

Pesta pernikahan mereka malam itu juga berlangsung cukup meriah dengan hadirnya banyak pemimpin desa dan shinobi terkenal lainnya karena posisi Shikamaru sebagai penasihat Rokudaime Hokage.

Gaara sendiri sedang berdiri berdampingan dengan Naruto dan Sai. Sementara kakaknya yang lain, Kankuro, tampak asyik di bagian lain ruangan dengan berjoget bersama para shinobi lainnya di lantai dansa.

"Huaa… tak kusangka kalau Shikamaru pemalas itu malah yang menikah paling duluan, hahaha… Sejak awal dia dengan Temari-san, aku sudah menduga kalau mereka memang ada apa-apa. Iya kan Sai? Kau sih tak percaya! Eh, Gaara, bagaimana menurutmu ha? Mereka berdua sangat cocok kan? Hahahhaha.." celoteh Naruto lalu menegak sake-nya dengan nikmat.

Baik Gaara maupun Sai hanya menanggapi celotehan panjang Naruto itu dengan senyum sekilas dan ekspresi datar yang sepertinya sudah menjadi _trademark_ mereka.

Tiba-tiba Sakura datang menghampiri. Ia tersenyum sambil mengangguk sekilas pada Gaara yang merupakan Kazekage Sunagakure, sebelum menoleh pada Naruto dan Sai.

"Maaf ya, tapi aku ada perlu dengan Sai-kun." Sambil bicara demikian Sakura mengerling kepada Sai yang memang selama beberapa bulan terakhir telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Naruto nyengir lebar sambil mengerling menggoda pada Sai yang kini wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah. Sementara Gaara hanya, lagi-lagi, tersenyum tipis.

"Ahaha, Sakura-chan! Kenaa kau cuman ada perlu dengan Sai-kun sihh.." goda Naruto. Ia memang sudha lama tidak lagi mengejar-ngejar Sakura seperti dulu, karena sejak ia menjadi Rokudaime Hokage, ia telah beertunangan dengan Hinata. Dan ia sangat mencintai gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Ah, diamlah kau Naruto! Ayo Sai-kun!" tukas Sakura lalu menarik Sai meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ah, senang juga kalau semua jadi begini. Semuanya telah menemukan pasangan masing-masing. Eh, Gaara? Kau sendiri bagaimana nih?" ucap Naruto begitu Sai san Sakura telah berlalu.

Gaara tak langsung menjawab. Sejak beberapa detik lalu pandangannya telah terfokus pada satu titik. Lebih tepatnya pada satu sosok kunoichi yang tampak tertawa dengan teman-temannya.

Naruto menyenggol lengan Gaara agak keras karena sahabatnya itu tak juga menanggapi ucapannya barusan. Padahal sebagai seorang sahabat, ia ingin Gaara, yang notabene juga seorang Kazekage, segera memiliki pendamping. Sayang sekali sahabatnya itu sangat diam dan terlalu tenang.

"Ada apa Naruto?" akhirnya keluar juga suara Gaara yang datar tetapi tetap merdu untuk gendang telinga manusi normal.

"Kau ini sungguh menyebalkan, Gaara! Diajak ngobrol kok malah asyik sendiri!" tukas Naruto dengan sedikit akting manyun.

Gaara hanya tersenyum samar sedikit geli.

"Maaf kalau begitu. Tapi apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang.

"Aku bilang, sekarang ini semua orang kan sudah berpasang-pasangan. Bahkan Lee pun sudah berpasangan. Masa kau tak mau mencoba mencari pasangan sih Gaara?"

Gaara tertegun sejenak. Pasangan? Ia tidak pernah sekilaspun memikirkan soal itu karena sejak awal ia menjadi Kazekage, yang ada di dalam hidupnya hanyalah desa, desa dan desanya saja.

Naruto menepuk pundak Gaara dengan pelan.

"Ah, Gaara! Sekarang ini dunia shinobi sudah jauh lebih baik. Perdamaian telah tercipta dengan baik. Dan Suna sendiri juga telah tumbuh menjadi desa yang besar dan makmur kan? Kerjamu sudah sangat bagus, teman. Jadi, kini saatnya bagimu untuk sedikit memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau butuh seseorang untuk menjadi pendamping hidup," tutur Naruto dengan dewasa. Meskipun ia masih sering bercanda dengan konyol, tetapi sebenarnya Naruto memang sudah banyak berubah. Ia telah tumbuh menjadi sosok yang dewasa dan berpikiran luas.

"Hnn, aku belum bisa berpikir ke arah situ, Naruto."

"Ayolah Gaara! Kau ini begitu tampan dan hebat, masa tak ada satu saja dari para penggemar wanitamu yang cocok di hatimu sih?"

"Ah, ada-ada saja kau Naruto!"

"Hei, tapi aku benar. Sudah saatnya kau memikirkan hal ini, Gaara. Sebagai seorang Kazekage, kau sudah harus memiliki seorang pendamping, seorang istri."

"…."

"Gaara, aku serius. Lagipula mulai hari ini, Temari-san akan menetap di Konoha. Praktis di rumahmu tak ada wanita lagi kan? Nah, seorang istri akan banyak membantumu mengurusi rumah. Dan yah, paling penting, tentu saja, sebagai sumber cintamu, hehe.."

"Kau tahu aku tidak mau memikirkan hal itu lagi, Naruto!" tukas Gaara tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba dengan Matsuri-chan saja, Gaara?" tanya Naruto lagi, tak mengindahkan keberatan Gaara.

"Matsuri sudah dengan Kankuro, Naruto."

"Oh, begitu rupanya.." Naruto mengangguk sambil membelai dagunya, mencoba mengingat nama-nama kunoichi Suna yang diketahuinya yang mungkin menjadi pasangan Gaara.

"Bagaimana dengan Mayasi? Itu temannya si Matsuri!"

"Dia sudah lama menikah."

Naruto mengangguk lagi, masih dengan pose memegangi ujung dagu.

"Sooka. Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Sari?"

"Sudah menikah juga."

Kali ini Naruto mendesah. Ditatapnya Gaara yang menurutnya menyedihkan untuk ukuran pria muda yang tampan. Bagaimana tidak? Padahal nama-nama yang ia sebutkan tadi menurutnya adalah kunoichi-kunoichi tercantik dari Sunagakure. Tetapi ternyata semuanya sudah menikah. Gaara benar-benar tak ada harapan.

Naruto sudah akan berucap lagi ketika kemudian perhatiannya teralih kepada Hinata yang memintanya untuk mendatanginya. Gadis itu hanya menatap Naruto dengan malu-malu dari kejauhan, namun Naruto sudah cukup paham bahasa tubuh tunangannya itu. Jadilah kemudian si pirang itu meninggalkan Gaara begitu saja untuk menghampiri sang pujaan hati.

Kini tinggallah Gaara seorang diri di antara keramaian pesta. Namun Gaara tak merasa terganggu. Justru sekarang ia bisa melanjutkan kegiatannya memandangi satu objek yang entah mengapa menarik perhatiannya.

Sepasang mata _turquoise_-nya bergerak perlahan memindai ruangan, mencari sosok yang sebelumnya sempat menarik indra penglihatan maupun perasaannya.

SET.

_Turquoise _Gaara sukses bertemu dengan _aquamarine_ sosok itu. Gaara terpaku. Pemilik mata _aquamarine_ itu juga terpaku. Namun sedetik kemudian dia melengos dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terpaku sebelum kemudian Gaara menyadari bahwa sosok yang menariknya itu telah lenyap dari pandangannya.

Dengan cepat Gaara mengejar sosok itu. Dilewatinya orang-orang yang asyik menikmati alunan musik di lantai dansa. Tak dihiraukannya sapaan-sapaan dari beberapa orang yang dilewatinya. Fokusnya hanya satu, Gaara ingin menemukan pemilik _aquamarine_ itu.

Terus melangkah akhirnya membawa Gaara keluar dari rumah tempat diadakannya pesta pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari.

Gaara kini mendapati dirinya di jalanan Konoha yang lengang. Sepertinya hampir semua penduduk sudah lelap tertidu sementara penghuni yang terjaga mungkin semua berkumpul di pesta.

Shinobi berambut merah itu menoleh kesana kemari, mencoba mencari keberadaan sosok yang dikejarnya. Entah mengapa hatinya begitu terusik melihat sosok itu. Apalagi saat ia menangkap pandangan mata itu. Ada sorot yang ia tak mengerti di sana. Sorot mata yang memancarkan bahagia, sekaligus duka yang kadarnya sama besarnya.

Gaara melanjutkan langkahnya sambil berkonsentrasi untuk mendeteksi keberadaan sosok itu.

Semilir angin perlahan berhembus membuat selaput penciuman Gaara mendadak menangkap wangi yang menyegarkan.

"K-Kazekage-sama?" sosok itu tergagap ketika tahu-tahu Gaara muncul.

"Hnn, k-kenapa kau berlari saat melihatku, err… Ino-san?" Gaara sedikit ragu apa benar demikian nama dari sosok ramping di depannya saat itu.

"S-saya tak berlari karna melihat Anda, Kazekage-sama," kilah Ino tanpa berani menatap langsung pada Gaara.

Gaara melangkah mendekat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan, Ino-san?" tiba-tiba Gaara bertanya dengan lembut, cenderung berekspresi daripada kebiasaannya yang selalu datar-datar saja.

"Maksud Anda apa Kazekage-sama?" Ino sudah tak gagap, namun tak urung ia kaget juga mendapati cara Gaara bertanya padanya itu.

"Aku melihatmu tertawa, tapi di saat yang bersamaan kau juga menangis."

Ino tampak terbeliak. Mata _aquamarine-_nya menatap Gaara dengan ganjil.

"S-saya sungguh tak mengerti maksud Anda berkata demikian, Kazekage-sama.."

"Gaara."

Ino menelengkan kepalanya. Kian heran.

"Panggil saja aku Gaara. Kita sebaya bukan? Dan menangislah jika kau ingin menangis, Ino-san."

"K-kazekage.. Anda…" Ino tak kuasa melanjutkan ucapannya karena tiba-tiba saja pertahanannya bobol dan tangisnya pun pecah tanpa bisa ia bendung lagi. Ia yang tak pernah menangis secara terang-terangan bahkan di depan sahabat terdekatnya sekalipun malah menangis di depan seorang Kage yang notabene asing baginya. Karena itu Ino segera membalikkan tubuhnya agar Gaara tak melihat bagaimana wujudnya saat menangis. Namun tanpa disangkanya tangan kekar itu lebih cepat terulur untuk meraih pundaknya. Menahannya untuk membalikkan tubuh. Detik berikutnya wajah Ino sudah terbenam dalam tekstur lembut dari permukaan jubah Kage Gaara.

Mula-mula Ino memang hanya membenamkan wajahnya saja, namun perlahan tubuhnya melemas seiring dengan isaknya yang mengeras hingga ia pun menjadi bersandar sepenuhnya pada Gaara.

Nun di langit sana, bulan purnama yang menemani malam menjadi saksi seorang Sabaku no Gaara, yang untuk pertama kalinya menjadi tempat sandaran seorang gadis yang patah hati, Yamanaka Ino.

**.**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**.**

"Gaara-kun, apakah di Suna juga ada bunga?" tanya Ino sambil menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap cowok yang ikut berhenti dan berdiri di sampingnya itu.

"Tentu saja ada. Bunga-bunga kaktus dapat tumbuh baik di Suna," jawab Gaara.

"Kalau bunga yang lain?" Ino merasa tak puas jika bunga yang ada di Suna hanya bunga kaktus.

"Hmm, ada satu bunga yang sangat indah dan juga sangat langka." Gaara sedikit menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya ketika berkata demikian.

"Ohya? Bunga apa itu?" Ino penasaran.

"Coba tebak!" Gaara tersenyum misterius.

" Gaara-kun! Sejak kapan kau suka bermain teka-teki gini sih?" Ino gemas.

"Sejak bertemu denganmu, mungkin.."

"Ah, Gaara-kun!" Ino memukul lengan Gaara saking gemasnya.

"Jadi kau bisa tebak apa tidak?"

"Oke, bagaimana dengan bunga kertas?"

Gaara menggeleng. Ino berpikir lagi.

"Bunga krisan?"

Gaara menggeleng lagi.

"Bunga Dandellion?" Ino menebak lagi.

Lagi-lagi Gaara menggeleng.

"Bunga Daisy?"

Gaara menggeleng.

"Bunga Hyacinth?" Ino tak menyerah. Terus menebak.

"Bunga Daffodil?"

"Bunga Rose?"

"Bunga Matahari? Melati?"

"Anyelir? Anggrek? Aster? Tulip?"

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, berlagak kesal.

"Aaaah, apaan sih Gaara-kun? Semuanya udah kusebutin tapi kok gak ada yang benar. Bukannya di antara bunga-bunga tadi ada bunga yang langka juga? Misalnya bunga Tulip ungu, Anggrek Hitam? Trus bunga-bunga itu juga cantik-cantik. Kok semuanya enggak sih?" Ino benar-benar penasaran.

"Memang semua bunga itu cantik, Ino. Dan memang ada yang langka. Tapi…..bunga yang kumaksud ini adalah bunga yang benar-benar cantik dan langka. Dan bunga ini hanya ada di Suna. Apa kau sungguh tak tahu bunga apa yang kumaksud?"

"Bunga yang cantik dan langka yang hanya ada di Suna? Aduh, bunga apa itu? Aku menyerah deh. Bunga apa sih?"

Gaara tersenyum sekilas.

"Bunga itu bernama… bunga cinta, Ino-chan."

Ino terbelalak heran.

"B-bunga cinta?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Ya, bunga cinta. Lebih tepatnya bunga cinta Gaara untuk Ino-chan.."

Wajah Ino sontak merona hebat. Tak ingin Gaara melihatnya, ia pun memalingkan mukanya. Menyembunyikan perasaannya yang mendadak meletup-letup bagai kembang api di malam tahun baru.

Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul. Perlahan tangannya terulur dan meraih dagu Ino.

"Jadi, maukah kau menerima bunga itu, Ino-chan?"

Ino merona kembali. Seulas senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Ia mengangguk.

Gaara pun balas tersenyum. Puas. Dengan pelan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino.

"OIII! GAARAAA, INOOOOO…."

Gaara dan Ino refleks saling menjauhkan diri tepat di saat tinggal seinci lagi mereka saling berciuman. Keduanya menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat Naruto berlari kecil melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

"Dagingnya sudah matang nih. Ayo cepat kesini sebelum dihabisin Choji!" teriak Naruto lagi.

Gaara dan Ino saling berpandangan sebelum kemudian saling tersenyum geli. Keduanya lalu bergandengan tangan menuju Naruto yang tampak sibuk memanggang aneka toping barbeque.

**.**

**.**

**3**

**.**

**.**

Hujan gerimis mengawali pagi itu. Padahal sebelumnya hujan turun semalaman. Benar-benar musim hujan yang basah.

"Ah, pagi-pagi kok hujan. Bikin males orang aja," sungut Ino begitu keluar dari pintu rumahnya. Sebentuk payung transparan kini telah menaungi tubuhnya dari tetes-tetes air gerimis begitu langkahnya mulai menjauh meninggalkan rumah.

Ino memang cukup berjalan kaki saja ke sekolah karena jarak rumah ke sekolahnya sangat dekat. Tidak sampai 250 meter.

Biasanya Ino berangkat bersama Sakura. Tapi Sakura sedang sakit flu dan sudah tidak masuk sejak hari sebelumnya sehingga tinggallah Ino sendiri menyusur jalan menuju sekolahnya pagi itu.

Tiba-tiba…

WRUEEEEEENNNNNGGGGG….

Sebuah sepeda motor _sport_ melesat cepat melewati Ino. kedua roda motor itu dengan mulus melintasi kubangan air yang ada di dekat Ino dan..

CRUATTT!

Dengan sukses air kubangan jalanan itu pun muncrat ke tubuh Ino. Menjadikan seragam Ino basah kuyup dan bernoda kecoklatan.

Untuk sepersekian detik Ino memandangi keadaannya dengan tatapan horor sebelum kemudian ia mendongak dan menjerit nyaring kepada si pemilik motor yang telah merusak paginya kali ini.

"AWAS KAU SABAKUUUUUUUUU!" jeritnya kalap sambil berlari sekencang mungkin menuju sekolahan.

**.**

**.**

**4**

**.**

**.**

_Ooooooh Wooooooh_

Give me freedom, give me fire, give me reason, take me higher  
See the champions, take the field now, you define us, make us feel proud  
In the streets our hands are lifting , as we lose our inhiabition,  
Celebration its around us, every nation, all around us  


Irama rancak lagu Wavin Flag menjadi teman sesi latihan _dance _Ino sore itu. Dengan semangat dan wajah riang Ino terus bergerak seirama lagu. Gerakan-gerakannya begitu luwes dan energik. Seolah ia sudah berada di atas panggung dan ditonton oleh ribuan penonton, gerakan Ino begitu mempesona.

Sayangnya, keceriaan di tempat Ino tak sejalan dengan apa yang dirasakan di tempat Gaara yang merupakan tetangga sebelah Ino.

Sama-sama menjadi mahasiswa Fakultas Seni Pertunjukan Shinobi University of Art, tak lantas membuat keduanya bisa saling memahami.

Ya, Gaara sedang sangat kesal sekarang karena baru saja ia mencoba untuk berkosentrasi untuk mencoba hasil komposisi baru beberapa sonata ke atas _grand piano_ di hadapannya ketika semuanya jadi ambyar oleh suara musik Ino yang menurutnya sangat gaduh dan berisik lagi tak berkelas itu.

Dan kali ini kekesalan Gaara sudah tak terbendung lagi. Pasalnya, ini bukan kali pertama konsentrasinya buyar gara-agara musik keras Ino. Tapi sudah kesekian kalinya, sejak gadis rambut pirang itu tinggal di sebelahnya dua puluh satu hari lalu hidup Gaara menjadi tidak tenang.

DHOCK! DHOCK! DHOCK!

DHOCK! DHOCK ! DHOCK

Dengan terpaksa Ino menghentikan gerakannya dan berjalan segan menuju pintu. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang berada di balik pintu itu. Pasti cowok bernama Sabaku Gaara yang ia selalu menganggapnya sebagai manusia kuno.

"Ada apa, Tuan Sabaku?" Ino bertanya dengan nada sarkastis.

"Kurasa kau sudah cukup tahu kenapa aku kemari, Yamanaka!" nada suara Gaara tertahan, kentara sekali mencoba mengontrol amarahnya.

"Ya, tapi kau tentunya juga masih ingat kalau aku ini juga butuh latihan. Dan aku berhak untuk itu. Tidak hanya kau!" sahut Ino enteng.

Gaara mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi tidak harus setiap sore di jam yang sama kan? Ini jam latihanku. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu, Yamanaka? Sebagai penghuni baru, seharusnya kau sedikit bertoleransi!"

"Sudah! Dan hasilnya, aku sangat tersiksa tahu! Musikmu itu hanya bikin orang jadi ngantuk! Jadi, maaf saja ya, aku nggak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu! Oke? Bye!" Ino menutup pintunya. Namun Gaara dengan cekatan menahannya.

"Apa lagi?" gusar Ino.

Gaara tak menjawab. Dengan kasar ia mendorong Ino ke pintu di belakangnya sehingga ia pun bisa masuk dengan leluasa ke ruangan gadis itu.

"Hei, kau ini mau apa sih?" teriak Ino marah karena Gaara seenaknya memasuki ruangannya.

Gaara tak menyahut. Ia terus saja masuk ke dalam ruangan Ino itu.

Ketemu! Mata Gaara berkilat melihat tumpukan kaset dan CD di rak yang bersandar ke tembok yang menjadi pemisah ruangan Ino dengan ruangannnya.

Dengan cepat Gaara mengambili kaset dan CD itu dan memasukkannya ke kantong plastik yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari kantongnya. Ia memang telah merencanakan hal ini.

Mata Ino membelalak tak percaya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia menghambur ke arah Gaara dan menangkap tangan cowok itu ketika dia hendak menyentuh koleksi kaset dan CD musik-nya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan di rumahku ha?"

Gaara mengibaskan cengkraman Ino dengan mudah. Lalu meraih keping-kepingan kaset dan CD di bagian yang teratas. Namun Ino tentu saja tak membiarkannya begitu saja.

"HENTIKAN, SABAKU!" teriaknya geram sambil menangkap tangan Gaara yang kini memegang salah satu keping CD kesayangannya.

"BERIKAN PADAKU! KAU SIALAN!" teriak Ino semakin geram sambil mencoba merebut kembali CD itu dari tangan Gaara.

Gaara berkelit namun Ino terus mencoba merebutnya sehingga jadilah keduanya saling bergulat merebut dan mepertahankan CD musik itu.

Acara saling tarik, saling dorong, saling pukul, saling tendang pun terjadi dengan sengitnya hingga…

BRAKKKKK! BLUGH.

Ino dan Gaara terjatuh ke lantai dengan posisi Gaara di atas dan Ino tertindih di bawahnya.

Namun keduanya seketika bangkit dan menatap horor pada apa yang kini mereka dapati.

Tembok yang menjadi sekat ruangan kamar mereka jebol!

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**A/N : Pinginnya bikin 19 drables, tapi pablebwat… ga nuntut waktunya eui… **

** Btw, drable yang terakhir di atas adalah ide Vaneela loh… *gomen ne Vanee* hehe… kemungkinan akan dijadiin ff baru kalo LP dan fic lainnya udah tamat… hehe..** MIND TO R n R, Minnna-saan? ^_^


End file.
